Dear Diary
by Hananako
Summary: Dear diary, hari ini Sasuke Uchiha menciumku. Itu bukan berarti dia menyukaiku… kan? . Kisah keseharian Hinata yang ia tuangkan dalam buku hariannya. SASUHINA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Sesuai summary, fic ini berisi pengalaman Hinata Hyuuga yang ditulis dalam buku harian pribadinya sehingga cerita ini hanya menggunakan sudut pandang Hinata.**

 **Jujur, saya masih bingung memilih tanggal yang tepat untuk diary Hinata. Untuk sementara saya tidak mencantumkan tanggal di entry buku harian.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

Hai diary! Salam kenal.

Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Usiaku 17 tahun dan saat ini aku duduk di kelas 2 SMA Konoha.

Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menulis buku harian, tapi Otou-san memberikan buku ini sebagai oleh-oleh yang dibelinya dari perjalan bisnis ke luar kota. Otou-san mengatakan buku harian bisa menjadi tempat terbaik untuk berkeluh kesah, dan kurasa tidak ada buruknya untuk memulai menulis disini.

Hari ini saat jam perjalanan olahraga aku melihat Naruto bermain basket dengan teman-temannya. Meskipun timnya kalah, namun dimataku Naruto tetap terlihat keren. Mata birunya terlihat berkilauan saat sedang tertawa. Andai saja aku bisa mengumpulkan keberanian mengatakan perasaanku pada Naruto.

Tapi aku tahu Naruto hanya menyukai Sakura. Setiap kali Naruto melihat Sakura senyumnya selalu merekah dan matanya berbinar-binar. Aku sadar Naruto tidak mungkin menyukaiku. Meski begitu aku masih tidak bisa berhenti menyukainya. Naruto adalah cinta pertamaku, dan ada yang mengatakan bahwa cinta pertama akan selalu meninggalkan jejak di hati yang tidak bisa dihapuskan seumur hidup.

Hah... cinta yang tak terbalas memang menyakitkan.

Sebenarnya aku sangat iri setiap kali melihat kebersamaan Neji-nii dan Tenten. Mereka beruntung sekali perasaan keduanya saling terbalaskan. Bukannya aku tidak senang mereka berpacaran, aku sangat bahagia dan mendukung hubungan mereka karena aku tahu Neji-nii sangat menyukai Tenten, dan Tenten sudah sejak lama mengagumi Neji-nii. Aku hanya berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menyukaiku dengan tulus dan menerima semua kekuranganku.

Semoga aku bisa bertemu dengan seseorang seperti itu. Akan lebih sempurna lagi jika orang itu adalah Naruto.

Aku rasa sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Aku janji besok akan menulis lagi.

Selamat malam diary…


	2. Chapter 2

.

Dear diary,

Hari ini Naruto mengucapkan selamat pagi padaku. Aahhh, hatiku rasanya ingin meledak. Aku hanya bisa membalas salam Naruto dengan singkat meskipun aku sebenarnya ingin mengobrol panjang lebar dengannya seperti teman-teman yang lain. Setiap kali Naruto berbicara padaku, lidahku langsung terasa kelu dan jantungku berdebar kencang. Itu membuatku grogi dan cara bicaraku menjadi terbata-bata. Andai saja aku bisa membuang jauh-jauh sikap pemaluku ini.

Saat jam pelajaran Biologi, Sensei memberikan tugas kelompok untuk mengenali anatomi tubuh hewan. Kami diharuskan untuk membedah perut kodok dan mengenali satu per satu organ tubuhnya. Ewwww…

Aku satu kelompok dengan Kiba dan Shino. Kami sempat berdebat mengenai siapa yang harus memegang pisau bedah. Pada akhirnya Shino yang harus melakukannya. Tanpa ragu Shino langsung menyayat perut hewan itu, sedangkan aku sendiri merasa gemetar. Ketika kami mulai mengamati isi perut kodok, Kiba dan hampir separuh orang di kelas langsung menahan mual. Bahkan wajah Kiba sampai sepucat kertas. Aku heran sekaligus kagum melihat Shino masih tetap bersikap tenang. Sedangkan aku harus dibawa ke UKS karena pingsan. Ugh, sangat memalukan.

Ino mengatakan bahwa Sasuke yang membawaku ke UKS. Tampaknya reaksi Shino dan Kiba masih kurang cepat sehingga Sasuke-lah yang menahan kepalaku agar tidak terbentur lantai saat jatuh pingsan.

Saat aku mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke, ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Dari dulu, aku selalu takut ketika berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Kurasa bukan takut, lebih tepatnya merasa terintimidasi. Sasuke dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam dan kepribadiannya yang dingin sangat berbeda dengan sosok Naruto yang hangat dan ceria. Tapi jika Sasuke rela membawaku ke UKS seorang diri tanpa bantuan bukankah itu berarti dibalik sikapnya yang dingin dan acuh sebenarnya hatinya sangat baik? mungkin mulai dari sekarang aku harus bersikap lebih ramah lagi pada Sasuke.

Aku masih tidak percaya Sasuke sanggup membopongku sendirian, meskipun aku tidak gemuk bukan berarti tubuhku ringan. Aku sangat malu ketika membayangkan diriku berada di gendongan Sasuke seperti seorang puteri. Jantungku masih berdebar-debar kencang setiap kali membayangkannya.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear diary,

Sepulang sekolah Naruto mengajak semua teman-teman untuk menengok Choji di rumah sakit. Naruto memang sangat perhatian pada teman-temannya. Aku beruntung bisa mengenalnya. Seandainya saja ia juga memberikan perhatian istimewa padaku…

Jarak antara rumah sakit dan sekolah tidak jauh, hanya 30 menit berjalan kaki. Karena kami merencanakan kunjungan ini secara mendadak, kami tidak sempat membawa oleh-oleh untuk Choji. Sudah dua hari ini Choji di rawat di rumah sakit karena tifus. Karena tidak bisa masuk ke ruangan secara bersamaan, kami secara bergiliran menemui Choji dan menengok keadaannya. Semoga Choji lekas sembuh dan bisa masuk sekolah lagi.

Setelah pulang dari menjenguk Choji, Naruto mengajak kami untuk mampir ke kedai ramen favoritnya. Saat di rumah sakit perutnya berbunyi keroncongan, dengan malu-malu ia mengakui perutnya sudah mulai lapar. Naruto dengan senyumnya yang malu-malu terlihat sangat manis. Tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa ikut karena Neji-nii mengirimiku pesan agar cepat pulang.

Hanabi memasak Pasta untuk makan malam hari ini. Ia ingin menunjukkan keahlian barunya pada Otou-san. Kami dengan senang hati mendukungnya. Setelah hampir satu jam di dapur akhirnya pasta buatannya sudah matang. Aku tidak tahu Hanabi bisa menghabiskan waktu lama hanya untuk memasak Pasta. Dengan bangga Hanabi menunjukkan hasil karyanya. Kami menatap masakan Hanabi yang ia beri nama Healthy Pasta. Tekstur pasta terlihat super lembek karena direbus terlalu lama. Sausnya berwarna hijau tua yang dibuat dari campuran berbagai jenis sayuran. Setelah memakan satu suap, selera makan kami langsung hilang. Bahkan Hanabi sendiri langsung berlari ke wastafel karena ingin muntah. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana bisa masakannya memiliki rasa yang begitu menjijikkan.

Akhirnya Otou-san memesankan pizza untuk makan malam.

Meskipun Hanabi sangat buruk dalam hal memasak, ia jauh lebih baik bila dibandingkan dengan Neji-nii. Sampai saat ini Neji-nii masih dilarang memasak di dapur karena dulu ia hampir membakar seisi dapur hanya karena ingin mencoba menggoreng telur.

Berbeda dengan Neji-nii dan Hanabi, aku justru memiliki hobi memasak. Bisa dibilang masakanku cukup enak. Hanabi sangat menyukai _Chocolate Cookies_ buatanku. Aku harap suatu saat nanti Naruto bisa memakan masakanku dan memberikan pujiannya.

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Dear diary,

Saat ini aku merasa sedih.

Saat pulang sekolah tadi Sakura mengajakku bicara empat mata. Ini untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Sakura bersikap seserius ini padaku. Setelah kami sendirian, tiba-tiba Sakura langsung meminta maaf padaku. Aku sangat terkejut karena aku tidak tahu mengapa Sakura meminta maaf padaku. Sakura lalu mulai bercerita panjang lebar padaku, selama ini sebenarnya ia sudah tahu bahwa aku menyukai Naruto. Sakura merasa bersalah karena ia ternyata juga menyukai Naruto dan baru menyadari perasaannya setelah Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya kemarin. Sakura tidak ingin persahabatannya denganku hancur karena hal ini, namun di sisi lain ia juga menyukai Naruto dan tidak ingin menolak cintanya.

Aku tahu Naruto sudah lama menyukai Sakura, bahkan sebelum aku mengenalnya. Di mata Naruto hanya ada Sakura, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya hati Naruto jika Sakura menolakknya. Hatiku terasa sakit saat membayangkan mereka bersama, namun jauh menyakitkan lagi ketika membayangkan wajah Naruto yang patah hati. Aku tidak boleh egois.

Aku mengatakan pada Sakura jika ia benar-benar menyukai Naruto maka ia harus menerima perasaannya. Sakura tidak perlu memikirkanku, aku akan tetap menjadi sahabat baiknya dan mendukung hubungan mereka. Setelah mendengar perkataanku Sakura langsung merasa lega, kami berdua masih tetap berteman.

Setelah sampai di rumah aku langsung mengunci pintu kamarku dan menangis. Hatiku rasanya hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tahu Naruto tidak mungkin menyukai gadis sepertiku. Ia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang teman biasa. Aku merasa bodoh karena selama ini selalu membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti Naruto pasti akan menyukaiku.

Sampai saat ini aku masih tidak ingin keluar dari kamar. Aku tahu Otou-san, Neji-nii, dan Hanabi sangat mencemaskanku. Aku bisa mendengar mereka secara bergantian mengetuk pintuku dan membujukku agar mau keluar kamar. Aku merasa bersalah sudah membuat mereka khawatir, tapi aku masih belum ingin keluar dari kamar. Aku belum puas bersedih. Untunglah besok sekolah libur jadi tidak masalah jika aku menangis sepuasnya hingga mataku bengkak.

Ah… patah hati memang menyakitkan.

.

.

 **A/n :**

 **menurut reader apakah chapter fic ini terlalu pendek?**


	5. Chapter 5

.

Dear diary,

Maaf karena sudah mengabaikanmu selama seminggu ini.

Sejujurnya menulis justru membuatku sedih. Menulis membuatku teringat pada sosok Naruto. Rasa sakit ini tak kunjung hilang meskipun aku sudah mencoba menghapuskan seluruh perasaanku pada Naruto.

Naruto dan Sakura terlihat sangat serasi. Wajah Naruto terlihat berbinar-binar saat berada di dekat Sakura. Melihat Naruto yang bahagia turut membuatku senang meskipun hatiku terasa perih.

Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri dan suara lantang mengumumkan pada setiap orang bahwa Sakura resmi menjadi pacar barunya. Semua orang lalu memberinya selamat, tidak terkecuali aku. Saat Sakura melihatku, ia langsung memelukku dan berbisik bahwa ia berterima kasih padaku telah memberikan kesempatan padanya untuk bersama Naruto. Sakura seharusnya tidak perlu berterimakasih padaku karena aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan, membiarkan dua orang yang saling mencintai untuk bersama.

Tenten selalu mengkhawatirkanku karena ia tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukai Naruto. Aku selalu mengatakan padanya bahwa aku baik-baik saja, ia tak perlu mencemaskanku.

Hubunganku dengan Sakura bisa dibilang normal. Kami masih berteman seperti biasa, hanya saja Sakura tidak pernah bercerita tentang Naruto dihadapanku, hal yang sangat aku syukuri.

Selama seminggu ini Otou-san, Neji-nii, dan Hanabi selalu berusaha menghiburku. Mereka membelikan makanan favoritku, menonton film bersama, selalu menceritakan lelucon lucu agar membuatku tertawa, memberiku pernak-pernik lucu, bahkan setiap malam Hanabi menemaniku tidur. Mereka berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar aku bisa bangkit dari kesedihanku. Melihat kegigihan mereka hatiku terasa hangat…

Aku sangat mencintai mereka. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup di dunia tanpa mereka. Terima kasih Kami-sama karena Kau telah memberiku keluarga terbaik di dunia ini.

Agar tidak tenggelam dalam kesedihan, aku berusaha menyibukkan dengan aktivitas-aktivitas yang bisa membuatku melupakan sejenak bebanku. Semua kegiatan sudah kulakukan mulai dari mengerjakan PR, merajut, memasak, berkebun, hingga membereskan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Mungkin memang tidak mudah mengobati rasa sakit ini, namun itu bukan berarti mustahil. Otou-san mengatakan seiring berjalannya waktu sedalam dan sesakit apapun luka pasti akan sembuh dengan sendirinya. Aku hanya perlu bersabar dan menguatkan diri.

Doakan yang terbaik!

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

Dear diary,

Maaf beberapa hari ini aku tidak menulis lagi, aku sibuk membaca novel baru yang diberikan oleh Otou-san dan mengabaikanmu.

Hari ini aku mendapatkan nilai 70 saat mengerjakan kuis mata pelajaran Matematika. Asuma-sensei sering mengadakan kuis mendadak sehingga kami harus selalu bersiap-siap ketika kelas dimulai. Naruto dan Kiba membuat kegaduhan saat mereka mendapatkan nilai terendah di kelas. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mereka berdua sama-sama mendapatkan nilai 15. Sementara itu hasil tertinggi dipegang oleh Sasuke dengan nilai 95. Sasuke meskipun terlihat cuek namun sebenarnya ia sangat cerdas.

Setelah itu Naruto mengusulkan pada Sakura agar mereka berdua belajar bersama, namun gagasan itu ditolak Sakura mentah-mentah. Meskipun mereka selalu berdebat saat sedang bersama, namun dapat terlihat dengan jelas rona kebahagiaan di wajah mereka.

Rasanya masih sakit, namun aku selalu berusaha bersabar dan menguatkan diri.

Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat baik. Siang tadi saat di perpustakaan aku mencoba mengambil buku di rak paling atas. Saat aku sedang kesulitan meraih buku itu tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung datang di belakangku dan mengambilkan buku yang kuinginkan. Setelah aku berterimakasih padanya, ia langsung pergi. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa teman-teman selalu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah cowok dingin yang brengsek egois, menyebalkan, dan suka menindas orang lain. Menurutku Sasuke tidak seburuk itu. Meskipun Sasuke bersikap dingin, sebenarnya ia memiliki hati yang baik.

Ino pernah bergosip bahwa setidaknya sekali dalam sehari ada gadis yang menangis karena ditolak oleh Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu rumor atau kenyataan, yang jelas Sasuke memang sangat populer.

Sore tadi Neji-nii dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena luka bakar yang dideritanya. Meskipun sudah dilarang untuk memasak, Neji-nii masih saja keras kepala. Diam-diam ia mencoba memasak ramen instan di dapur saat semua orang sedang tidak memperhatikannya. Entah bagaimana tiba-tiba pakaian yang dikenakannya justru tersambar api. Untungnya api cepat dipadamkan dan Neji-nii langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit. Syukurlah Neji-nii hanya menderita luka bakar ringan. Aku rasa kejadian ini akan membuatnya trauma setiap kali mencoba menyalakan kompor.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Dear diary,

Pagi tadi untuk pertama kalinya aku memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Naruto setelah sekian lama menghindarinya. Melihat senyumannya hatiku masih berdebar kencang. Dengan ceria Naruto menunjukkan padaku gantungan kunci yang diberikan Sakura kemarin. Gantungan kunci itu memang lucu, namun wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri jauh lebih lucu dan manis.

Saat pelajaran Sejarah, sensei memberikan tugas untuk mengumpulkan informasi mengenai perabadan-peradaban kuno terkenal di dunia. Sensei telah membentuk kelompok yang berisi dua orang. Setiap kelompok harus mengerjakan topik yang ditentukan dengan mengambil undian. Aku tidak menyangka bisa satu kelompok dengan Sasuke. Kami mendapatkan tugas untuk menggali informasi peradaban di Yunani. Kami berencana mengerjakan tugas besok di perpustakaan sepulang sekolah.

Naruto protes kepada Sensei karena ia tidak ingin satu kelompok dengan Shino. Ia ingin sekelompk dengan Sakura dan Lee. Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto harus rela mengalah dan menerima Shino sebagai partnernya, jika ia tetap bersikeras dengan Sakura maka Sensei akan memberinya nilai 0.

Ino bilang aku sangat beruntung bisa memiliki Sasuke sebagai partner. Kecerdasan Sasuke sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Ino hanya berpesan padaku jika Sasuke bersikap kasar atau menyebalkan aku harus langsung menghajarnya, tak perlu ragu. Tapi aku rasa itu tidak mungkin, Sasuke adalah orang yang sopan.

Setelah kejadian pingsan di kelas Biologi, aku mulai memperhatikan Sasuke. Aku bahkan tidak tahu mengapa aku tanpa sadar selalu saja memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Sasuke mungkin terlihat dingin dan ketus namun sebenarnya ia sangat peduli dengan teman-temannya, terutama Naruto. Sasuke tidak banyak bicara, tapi ia selalu terlihat menikmati setiap perdebatannya dengan Naruto. Sasuke juga sangat pintar, ia selalu mendapatkan nilai di atas 90. Ia juga pandai saat berolahraga, gerakannya lincah dan gesit. Ketika sedang bosan di kelas, tangan kirinya menopang dagu sedangkan tangan kanannya memainkan pena. Sasuke sebenarnya memiliki senyuman yang manis, bahkan jauh lebih manis dibandingkan Naruto. Selain itu ia juga tinggi, aku harus mendongakkan kepala ketika berbicara dengannya.

Mengapa aku malah menulis tentang Sasuke?!

Kuakui ia memang tampan, tapi itu bukan berarti aku tertarik padanya. Maksudku, aku mungkin hanya tertarik sedikit saja, sebatas kagum, dan itu hanya sedikit saja. Benar-benar sedikit. Kagum belum tentu suka! Maksudku aku menyukai Sasuke karena ia sangat baik. Maksudku suka sebagai teman, bukan suka seperti ingin menjadikannya pacar atau apapun itu. Tapi itu bukan berarti Sasuke bukan sosok yang baik untuk dijadikan pacar. Maksudku, Sasuke pasti akan memperlakukan pacarnya dengan baik. Bukan berarti aku membayangkan menjadi pacarnya atau apapun itu.

Ooohhh, pasti ada yang salah dengan pikiranku hari ini. Kenapa aku menulis ini semua.

Pokoknya aku tidak menyukai Sasuke.

Tidak sama sekali!

Sedikitpun tidak!

Benar-benar tidak!

Ugh, kurasa aku harus tidur lebih awal malam ini.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

Aku mulai merasa bosan jika harus mencantumkan 'dear diary' setiap kali mulai menulis.

Saat jam makan siang tadi, Ino memamerkan ponsel barunya pada Tenten, Sakura, dan aku. Ino mengatakan ponselnya itu adalah model keluaran terakhir yang masih belum beredar di pasaran. Setelah selesai bercerita mengenai fitur-fitur canggih ponselnya, kami berempat lalu berfoto bersama.

Saat di kelas, Kiba yang duduk di depanku bercerita bahwa kini ia memiliki anjing peliharaan yang dinamainya Akamaru. Kiba lalu menunjukkan video dan foto Akamaru yang ada di ponselnya. Akamaru sangat imut dan pintar. Bulu putihnya terlihat lembut dan membuat penampilannya semakin lucu. Andai saja Otou-san mengijinkanku untuk memelihara anjing.

Aku tidak pernah tahu Shino sangat berbakat dalam membuat puisi. Saat pelajaran sastra, Sensei menyuruh salah seorang diantara kami untuk membacakan puisi hasil karya kami sendiri. Semua orang di kelas sangat terkejut karena tiba-tiba Shino yang pendiam langsung menawarkan diri. Dengan suaranya yang lantang ia mulai membaca puisinya. Kata-kata yang dipilihnya sangat puitis dan penuh makna. Setelah Shino selesai membacakan puisinya, seisi kelas hening sejenak, lalu secara serentak kami memberikan tepuk tangan meriah yang sukses membuat wajah Shino memerah.

Sepulang sekolah, aku dan Sasuke bertemu di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas kemarin. Sasuke sangat cerdas, berkat ide-idenya kami bisa menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat. Tidak seperti yang dikatakan Ino, Sasuke tidak bersikap kasar atau menyebalkan. Meskipun semua percakapan kami singkat, Sasuke bersikap sangat sopan.

Ketika kami sampai pada topik mitologi, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba bertanya pada Sasuke siapa yang akan ia pilih seandainya ia menjadi dewa di Olympus. Sasuke mengatakan ia memilih menjadi Hades dengan alasan 'aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku untuk membuat para manusia brengsek di muka bumi tinggal di Tartarus.'

Aku langsung tertawa mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Kemudian aku berkomentar 'setidaknya kau memiliki warna rambut hitam. Hades tidak akan ditakuti jika rambutnya berwarna kuning, biru, apalagi pink.'

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar suara tawa Sasuke yang menggema di perpustakaan yang kosong pengunjung.

Ah… Sasuke terlihat tampan saat tertawa.

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

Dear diary,

Sudah kuputuskan aku akan tetap mencantumkan 'dear diary' setiap kali mulai menulis.

Kepalaku masih terasa pusing akibat terkena lemparan bola saat jam pelajaran olahraga. Sebenarnya Kiba tidak sengaja melemparkan bola ke arahku. Pada awalnya ia berniat melemparkan bola ke arah Lee, hanya saja lemparannya meleset dan mengenai kepalaku.

Setelah melihatku terjatuh, Kiba langsung meminta maaf padaku. Aku menerima permintaan maafnya karena Kiba memang tidak sengaja dan terlihat sangat menyesal. Sakura langsung menceramahi Kiba sedangkan Tenten dan Ino mengajakku ke UKS untuk mengobati keningku yang memerah.

Sebelum aku pergi aku sempat melihat ke arah Naruto untuk memastikan apakah ia mengkhawatirkanku. Aku sedikit merasa kecewa karena ia tidak melihat ke arahku dan justru bercakap-cakap dengan Choji. Aku sempat memarahi diriku sendiri yang begitu bodoh dan masih mengharapkan perhatian dari Naruto.

Ketika aku memalingkan wajah, mataku tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Sasuke. Aku sangat terkejut ketika mata kami bertemu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku langsung membuang muka. Kuharap Sasuke tidak marah dan tersinggung dengan kelakuanku tadi.

Hanabi mencoba memasak makan malam lagi. Ia menolak saat aku menawarkan bantuan. Hanabi mengatakan kali ini ia mengikuti resep di internet dan bukannya berinovasi sendiri seperti yang ia lakukan saat memasak _healthy pasta_ dulu.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hanabi berhasil memasak makanan yang bisa dimakan. Meskipun sup yang dibuatnya terasa sedikit hambar kami tetap memakannya sebagai bentuk dukungan untuk Hanabi. Selain sup, Hanabi juga membuat ayam goreng. Meskipun sedikit gosong, rasanya masih lumayan. Melihat kami memakan masakannya Hanabi tersenyum senang. Ia berkata mulai saat ini ia akan serius belajar memasak.

Malam ini langit terlihat cerah. Aku bisa memandangi bulan dan bintang dengan jelas dari jendela kamarku. Malam ini mungkin aku akan tidur larut. Aku ingin menyelesaikan merajut syal untuk Otou-san. Semoga saja Otou-san menyukainya.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

Dear diary,

Hari ini Ino mengajakku untuk menonton film di bioskop besok setelah pulang sekolah. Tidak hanya aku, Ino juga mengajak teman-teman lain untuk ikut. Awalnya aku menolak karena aku tahu Sakura dan Naruto pasti akan ikut. Aku tidak ingin menyaksikan kemesraan mereka di luar sekolah. Tapi entah bagaimana aku menyetujui ajakan Ino. Mungkin itu karena aku tidak tega melihat tampang memelas Ino. Ahhh… Ino memang berbahaya.

Hari ini aku membawa bekal makan siang. Bukan sesuatu yang istimewa, hanya buah apel dan dua potong sandwich ayam. Setiap jam makan siang aku, Tenten, Ino dan Sakura selalu duduk bersama. Namun entah kenapa hari ini Naruto tiba-tiba ikut bergabung. Biasanya ia selalu duduk bersama Sasuke, Kiba, dan yang lainnya di meja yang tidak jauh dari tempat kami duduk. Mungkin Naruto ingin menghabiskan jam makan siang bersama Sakura.

Sejujurnya melihat Naruto dan Sakura bersama masih membuatku tidak nyaman. Namun setidaknya aku sudah bisa mengendalikan perasaanku, tidak lagi sesakit dulu.

Aku sempat tersedak saat memakan apel karena tidak sengaja beradu pandang dengan Sasuke. Mata kami hanya bertemu sekilas, namun itu sudah cukup sukses membuatku terkejut dan tersedak apel yang sedang kugigit. Melihatku terbatuk-batuk membuat semua orang khawatir. Tenten langsung menyodorkan botol minumannya padaku. Aku meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ketika aku melihat kembali Sasuke, ia masih memperhatikanku dengan mata hitamnya. Dan lagi-lagi aku membuang muka.

Sasuke tidak mungkin memperhatikanku bukan? Mungkin saja ia melihat ke arah Naruto dan bukan ke arahku. Tidak mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha mau melirikku. Sangat tidak mungkin. Reaksiku saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke yang sedang melihat ke arahku. Itu hanya kesengajaan saja. Maksudku aku memang tidak berencana melihat Sasuke. Ini murni kebetulan. Ugh, apa yang aku tulis ini. Mengapa setiap kali menulis tentang Sasuke membuatku merasa gugup.

Dan kenapa pula aku menulis tentang Sasuke?!

.

.

 **A/n :**

 **Sasuke sebenarnya menyukai Hinata. Ia selalu memperhatikan Hinata meskipun Hinata sendiri tidak menyadarinya.**


	11. Chapter 11

.

Dear diary,

Hari ini aku bersama Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Lee, dan Choji pergi menonton film di bioskop. Tenten tiba-tiba tidak bisa ikut karena saudaranya dari luar kota datang berkunjung. Teman-teman lain tidak bisa ikut karena ada kepentingan tertentu. Sayang sekali, padahal jika semakin banyak yang datang maka akan semakin seru.

Aku sudah meminta izin pada Otou-san bahwa hari ini aku pergi bersama teman-teman setelah pulang sekolah. Otou-san hanya berpesan agar aku tidak pulang larut.

Ketika di bioskop, Ino duduk di sebelah kiriku sedangkan di sebelah kananku adalah Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar-debar kencang saat Sasuke duduk di dekatku. Mungkin jantungku yang berdebar-debar bukan karena Sasuke, bisa saja itu karena film yang diputar di layar.

Film yang diputar bergenre horror dan thriller. Aaahh… pokoknya sangat menyeramkan. Aku harus menutup mata setiap kali ada adegan mengerikan. Naruto dan Lee berteriak paling kencang diantara para penonton. Beberapa kali mereka harus ditegur oleh penonton lain karena mengganggu. Ino selalu memegang erat tanganku setiap kali ia takut dan akupun melakukan hal yang sama padanya.

Tapi hal yang memalukan justru terjadi. Aku berniat memegang tangan Ino tapi aku justru meraih tangan Sasuke yang berada di sebelah kananku. Aku baru menyadari yang kupegang adalah tangan Sasuke dan bukannya Ino ketika adegan mengerikan telah selesai.

Aku langsung secepatnya melepaskan tangan Sasuke sambil meminta maaf. Aahhh… aku sangat malu. Dan kenapa Sasuke hanya diam saja sedari tadi! Harusnya ia melepaskan tanganku ketika aku tanpa sengaja memegang tangannya. Mendengar permintaan maafku Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Aku malu sekali…

Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak bisa fokus menonton film karena jantungku berdebar kencang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menatap wajah Sasuke secara langsung.

Mungkin reaksiku berlebihan hanya karena sebuah pegangan tangan yang tidak disengaja. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengontrol reaksiku, oke?! Aku adalah seseorang yang pemalu. Berbicara dengan Naruto membuatku gugup dan pikiranku melayang. Apalagi jika berpegangan tangan dengan seseorang yang tampan seperti Sasuke?!

Semoga saja Sasuke tidak berpikir aku sengaja melakukan itu hanya karena ia berada di sampingku. Aku bukan salah satu dari fangirl-nya.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak merasa kesal atau marah padaku. Ini sedikit aneh, biasanya Sasuke akan marah jika ada salah satu fangirl yang menyentuhnya. Eh, mungkin saja Sasuke tahu jika aku memang bukan fangirlnya.

.


	12. Chapter 12

.

.

Dear diary,

Hari ini Kiba membawa Akamaru ke sekolah untuk ditunjukkan pada teman-teman. Kiba memasukkan Akamaru dalam tas ranselnya yang besar dan menggendongnya dengan hati-hati. Akamaru benar-benar imut, bulunya yang berwarna putih sangat lembut ketika disentuh. Sayang sekali di tengah-tengah pelajaran Iruka-sensei Akamaru justru berhasil kabur dari ransel dan membuat kekacauan di kelas. Pada akhirnya Kiba dihukum dan harus berjanji untuk tidak membawa binatang apapun ke sekolah.

Aku sangat ceroboh saat pulang sekolah tadi. Tidak seharusnya aku memainkan ponsel saat sedang berjalan. Aku sibuk membaca pesan masuk dari Hanabi sehingga aku terpeleset jatuh saat sedang menuruni anak tangga.

Rasanya sakit sekali!

Pinggangku memar. Untunglah kakiku tidak terkilir hanya saja layar ponselku retak karena terlempar saat aku jatuh.

Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku dan membantuku bangkit berdiri. Ia juga mengambilkan ponselku yang terlempar cukup jauh. Sasuke juga bertanya apakah aku mampu berjalan pulang sendiri, ia juga menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang saat ia melihatku yang meringis kesakitan sambi menggosok-gosok pinggangku yang nyeri.

Mungkinkah…

Sasuke kini menganggapku sebagai salah satu sahabatnya! Ia tidak pernah bersikap sebaik ini pada yang lain karena meski mereka semua adalah temannya tapi mereka bukan sahabatnya. Ino pernah bilang padaku sangat sulit menjadi sahabat dekat Sasuke karena sifatnya yang cuek dan dingin.

Aku juga tidak keberatan menjadi sahabat Sasuke, dia adalah orang yang baik. Buktinya meski aku sudah menolak tawarannya dengan mengatakan aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke tetap bersikeras ingin mengantarku pulang. Jarak rumah kami tidak jauh, hanya berjarak beberapa blok saja. Saat aku bertanya mengapa, ia hanya menjawab jika ingin memastikan aku akan sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

Lihat… dia orang yang baik kan.

Dia juga sangat sopan, saat hanya tersisa satu tempat duduk di bus ia justru mengalah dan memintaku untuk duduk disana. Sasuke juga memegang tanganku saat aku berusaha turun dari bus, mungkin untuk berjaga-jaga agar aku tidak jatuh lagi. Tapi anehnya Sasuke tidak melepaskan tanganku sampai beberapa menit kemudian.

Mungkin Sasuke lupa jika ia sedang menggenggam tanganku.

Ia meminta maaf saat tersadar dan langsung melepaskan tanganku, tapi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Lupa adalah sesuatu hal yang normal.

Tangan Sasuke terasa hangat…

Tapi sampai saat ini aku masih bingung mengapa wajah Sasuke tadi terlihat memerah. Ia tidak mungkin sedang sakit kan?

Semoga saja tidak.

.

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

Dear diary,

Maaf beberapa hari ini aku tidak menulis, aku lupa dimana aku meletakkanmu. Ini semua gara-gara Hanabi! Tanpa sepengetahuanku ia masuk ke kamarku dan menemukanmu tergeletak di atas meja, untung saja aku melihatnya dan langsung menghentikan Hanabi yang berniat membacamu.

Setelah itu aku mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman untukmu, tapi aku lupa jika aku menaruhmu diantara tumpukan baju di almari. Yah… maaf.

Tidak ada yang spesial beberapa hari ini. Naruto dan Sakura masih saja bersikap mesra. Kini aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu. Rasanya sudah tidak sakit lagi. Mungkinkah ini pertanda jika perlahan aku sudah menghapuskan perasaanku pada Naruto?

Tapi mengapa semudah ini? Aku berpikir perasaanku ini akan menyiksaku selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi kenyataannya tidak.

Aneh sekali.

Neji nii-san mengatakan ini karena perasaanku pada Naruto tidak begitu dalam. Yang kurasakan bukanlah cinta, hanya sebatas suka. Nii-san mengatakan jika kedua hal itu terlihat mirip namun sebenarnya jauh berbeda.

Benarkah?

Entahlah…

Namun yang jelas saat ini jantungku tidak lagi berdebar-debar kencang ketika Naruto tersenyum padaku. Ini memang sesuatu yang baik, hanya saja ini semua terasa aneh. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan aneh ini, yang jelas ini membuatku merasa… berbeda.

Mungkin ini adalah pertanda jika Naruto dan aku tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama.

Berbicara mengenai aneh, ada sesuatu yang aneh akhir-akhir ini.

Ini tentang Sasuke.

Um… bagaimana ya aku menjelaskannya?

Dia bersikap baik padaku, um… lebih baik daripada yang biasanya. Dia selalu menyapaku setiap kali kami berpapasan. Dia juga selalu mengantarku pulang karena arah rumah kami yang hampir sama. Hari ini aku juga bertemu dengannya saat sedang berbelanja, dia menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku berbelanja dan membawakan barang belanjaanku, padahal barang belanjaanku tidak berat. Aku bisa membawanya sendiri namun ia bersikeras melakukannya.

Sasuke benar-benar baik.

Dan juga ramah.

Sikapnya juga hangat.

Ia juga rendah hati.

Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang mengatakan jika Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin, arogan, cuek, dan kejam. Ia tidak seperti itu! Pasti mereka salah!

Contohnya kemarin, Ino bercerita jika Sasuke menolak pernyataan cinta dari salah satu adik kelas. Kata Ino, Sasuke tidak hanya menolak namun juga membuat si adik kelas itu menangis dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan kaku. Entah mengapa Tenten dan Sakura menyetujui pernyataan Ino yang mengatakan jika Sasuke itu sangat kejam dan tidak berperasaan.

Aku mencoba membantahnya, namun entah kenapa mereka memandangiku dengan tatapan aneh dan penuh keheranan. Ino mengatakan itu karena aku terlalu lugu dan selalu memandang orang lain dengan sikap yang positif. Sakura mengatakan jika aku belum melihat sikap Sasuke dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tenten mengatakan jika aku belum mengenal seperti apa sosok Sasuke sebenarnya.

Ingin sekali aku berteriak pada mereka jika mereka semua salah. Tapi entah mengapa aku mengurungkan niatku, tidak ingin berdebat.

Seandainya saja mereka bisa melihat seperti apa sosok Sasuke yang sebenarnya…

.

.


End file.
